Shikahime Nara
| birthdate = September 29 | age = 17 | gender = Female | height = (5'8) | weight = (129 lbs) | blood type = A | hometown = Konohagakure | homecountry = Land of Fire | affiliation = Konohagakure | previous affiliation = | occupation = Anbu Captain Surgeon in Medic Corps | previous occupation = Operative of Root | team = Medic Corps Mittsu | previous team = Root | partner = Yamanaka Inochi Hakaze Akimichi | previous partner = | clan = Nara Clan Uzumaki Clan | family = Shikaku Nara (Great-Grandfather) Yoshino Nara(Great-Grandmother) Rasa (Great-Grandfather) Karura (Great-Grandmother) Yashamaru (Great-Granduncle) Shikamaru Nara (Grandfather) Temari (Grandmother) Gaara (Granduncle) Kankurō (Granduncle) Shikadai Nara (Uncle) Shikaniku Nara (Father) Senjō Nara (Mother) Violet (Sister) | rank = Anbu | classification = Medic-nin Anbu Captain | reg = | academy = 9 | chunin = 10 | jonin = 12 | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = Nara Clan Hiden | nature = Yin Release Yang Release | jutsu = Nara Transformation Technique Chakra Scalpel Mystical Palm Technique Delicate Illness Extraction Technique Cell Activation Technique Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique Enclosing Technique Unsealing Technique | tools = }} is a sapient if adolescent ANBU Captain hailing from the Nara Clan. Born within a village known for producing several top-tier shinobi not to mention originating from one of the village's noble clans, the stakes for Shikahime were high. She persevered, finding solace in a exceptionally high intellect, a staple of her clan members, becoming a genin at the age of 9 before attaining the rank of chūnin at the age of 10, with only the girl's desire for team-building preventing her from immediately striving for the next rank. Primarily, Shika focused on the medical ninjutsu arts in tandem with her clan's hiden, noting that this would serve as the place where she could make the most pronounced progress in light of the resources at her disposal. Next in her sights is the rank of jōnin, as she chases her for the Nara spotlight and recognition within the greater village. However, it is later revealed that the Nara prodigy is in fact the youngest daughter of the Blood Diamond and the Shinobi of the Shadows, making her the little sister of Sumire Nara as well. It could be assumed that this familial lineage which features its fair share of heavy weights only created greater pressure for the young girl to succeed, especially considering that she would be in her older sister's shadow from the moment Shika was born. Put simply, it serves as yet another burden upon the Shika's shoulders as she struggles towards the light that is the realization of her own legacy. With the passing of four years, Shikahime would attain a new distinction as an operative of Root, an on again off again organization previously lead by her father Shikaniku and Sayuri Hatake's daughter Shigemi. While in this new vein, she would continue to hone her medicinal craft, working on ways to improve it while acting as the de facto medical-nin for the organization, though with time she would gain underlings. Her level of refinement would soon catch the attention of the Medical Corps, and it was later decided by Shikahime that being apart of this secondary operation might prove to be bountiful. At the very least, it would help expand her knowledge and practitioner skills in accordance with Nara encyclopedia of medical remedies and procedures. Thus she achieved a joint appointment between the two factions with Konoha's larger shinobi population, serving in a capacity to help heal and protect Root's prized shinobi while gaining further acknowledgment for herself. Background And on this day, a successor was born. The Shikaniku and Senjō household welcomed their second child into the world, making Sumire a big sister. It was noted immediately that the child took strongly after her mother, sharing the same fair hair coupled with hair that ran the spectrum of russet to auburn to unmistakably red. Though her eyes were directly from the father, remaining a piercing sapphire blue. Little did they know that such a gaze would hint at more traits picked up from the arrogant yet brilliant man. Represented as perfectly healthy, the baby would return home with her family a couple days later. Christened with the name of Shikahime Nara in honor of the Ino-Shika-Chō collaboration that had existed for over two centuries, the girl grew to be an intelligent child if a bit restless. From the time she could crawl, Himey found her way into every nook and cranny of the home, wanting to explore it in exhaustive fashion. Perhaps sensing the girl's sharpness, Shikaniku introduced her to the realm of books, starting with short chapter books at a time when most children are more worried about walking. But an innate hunger for knowledge lurked with the girl, and it soon dispensed with these childish novels and moved on to more complex reads. Wanting to learn her father's trade (and painting herself as an opposite of her older sister), Hime begged him to let her go on some of his affairs. Her father declined, but began teaching her the some of the Nara hiden instead, before showing the now 3 year old the clan's medicinal encyclopedia. Impressed that they held such a treasure, Shikahime began splitting her time between reading this book when available and practicing her clan's hiden, burning through them both at a feverish pace. She began to ply her mother to teach her fūinjutsu as well, despite being considered far too young for academy entry. Yet these objects appeared sufficient for occupying her waking hours, only stopping her efforts to put away a disproportionate amount of food. Having captured the imagination of her parents as the girl continued to cobble up information, they ultimately decided to test her. While the skills she practiced appeared somewhat rudimentary, it was noted that they were equated to genin-level, despite 8 year old Shikahime having never stepped a foot inside an academy as of that period. With the hands of skilled teachers they expected her to bloom into a prodigy, one that would find her place upon a village known for producing them. Shikahime's workaholic tendencies would soon rear their ugly heads however as her parents finally relented and enrolled the girl in the academy. It was there that Shikahime would soon be dubbed anti-social by her peers, adopting an isolationist policy in order to progress in her studies. All attempts at friendship were politely but curtly brushed away by the auburn-headed girl. While her classmates came to consider her a haughty and arrogant individual, such an assessment couldn't be further from the truth. Simply put in Shika's mind, her studies took precedence over all activities with the exception of eating. It was shown that her appetite had only increased with time, continuing to devour everything she could get her hands on when said hands were not filled with books. She grasped the concept of ninjutsu and nature transformation rather quickly, noting the latter to much like her clan's own hiden, with the exception of the element. It was noted by Senjō that her daughter began staying at the academy later and later, appearing intent on emptying the instructors of all valuable information. Thus shortly after her 9th birthday, the Shika finished the academy, running the gamut in one year. A stretch that was unheard of by the people who were responsible for teaching her, noting they had to reclassify her several times in order to match the girl with challenging material. Though such tactics only ostracized Shika as was further removed from her age group. Not that Hime cared, as her ambition made the sacrifice of friendship worth it in her mind. Some estimated that the newly-minted genin could have entered the chūnin exams immediately. But the girl was self-aware enough to recognize that she did not have the experience for such an endeavor, despite her skills already reaching such a level. Plus, a small part of Shika wanted to remedy the idea that was a snobby elitist, not needing the help of others. So she elected to join a genin team, eventually assigned to Team Soren. It was shown that the girl excelled in a team setting as well, possessing the profundity to match her skillset to her teammates in order to maximize their potential, allowing the genin team to begin completing missions at a clip and difficulty not seen since the days of Team Kakashi. Meanwhile, Shikahime began to catch the eye of Konoha's upper echelon, who watched her command yet coordinate with an authority that belied her young age. That is until one day things became undone. Within the Light Now 10 and a full-fledged chūnin, the team was assigned an A-rank under their sensei's supervision. The goal was to rescue a particular jōnin from the clutches of an opposing Suna force poised to cross the Fire border lands and return to the safety of the Wind Country. Using the tracking expertise of her Inuzuka teammate, they quickly caught up to the group. Upon sighting the target, her teammates deployed, with Shika using a discreet application of her clan's shadow hiden to pin the adversaries down while the Inuzuka retrieved the hostage. As they prepared to retreat, having achieved the objective, hell broke loose. It was with Shika's eyes that she witnessed Nariko Inuzuka cut down as their sensei took the hostage and moved the latter to a safer location. While not a particularly social individual, she had grown close with her squad, perhaps the few people who accepted her extreme diligence towards work, occasionally dragging the child out in order to engage in more age appropriate activities. Though her innocence was dashed with the gruesome scene, Nari skillfully ripped to shreds as back up came to their foe's aid. Darkness clouded her mind when that happened, her shadows coming alive as they fed off of her negative energy, the Suna-nin that appeared ready to escape her grasp were soon entrenched once more. Before being consumed completely by the shadows which then sought out the hidden enemies with vicious ease. Pulling out her anger, they grabbed them and dragged them into oblivion. It was with horror and awe that the sensei and surviving genin saw this spectacle unfold. Until the shadows returned to their young mistress's side as she walked to the dying Nariko, attempting anything she could in order to heal the grievous wound and keep him in the land of the living. It was all for naught, as the Inuzuka whispered to Shikahime his admiration for the girl and the crush he had on her before passing on. Hime watching helplessly as the body once filled with warmth and bravado became a desolate husk. Tears fell from her face as she hugged the corpse, steadied slightly by the sympathetic touch of the surviving genin as they were both comforted by the sensei. The funeral was a reserved if somber occasion. While the mission had been completed, the cost felt too high. And Shikahime was reminded that she still had much to learn. Had she advanced her medical ninjutsu further, maybe Nariko would have been alive today, filling the world with his light. Survivor's guilt ate at her to the point where she removed herself from Team Soren, attaining the jōnin designation at 12 years old while doubling down on her labor, turning late nights into later nights as she used every bit of possible time to hone her craft. Shikahime wanted to prevent another Nariko from happening on her watch, cramming as much practical information into her head as possible. Anytime she felt that her ethic faltering, the image of a dying Nariko would etch itself in her mind, rejuvenating her efforts as her clan hiden responded to her darker emotions. What had become simply manipulation of shadow turned into cultivation as she formed rustic then precise objects from the harnessed weaponry of the Nara. She existed on the fringes of Konoha's society, who took note of sterling mission rep and her growing reverence as one of Konoha's finest young shinobi. At 14 she would be employed in the anbu, who sought to make use of her knowledge for the benefit of the village and the protection of its citizens. Regardless of whether or not the girl suffered from such an appointment. Though her cold if calculating composure looked foreign on such a young individual, as unknowingly matched or shattered the records of the Sayuri Hatake, only warranting more attention from those who lived above her in the hierarchy. A group that grew smaller and smaller with each advancement and promotion. It was enough to pull the girl from regular anbu into Root before they decided her slowly blossoming medic talents needed the guidance of the Corps, a body that would inform her and ultimately become the place where she innovated. Relics From Another Era Personality Appearance A growing rose with its fair share of prickly thorns. Despite her vigorous attempt at remaining unsociable, it was shown to have little effect on her appearance; though her elder sister claims she has the looks of a hermit. Nevertheless, her fiery vermillion hair is explicably tied to her mother's side, demonstrating her Uzumaki heritage without uttering a single word. It is shown to be rather short, stopping at her shoulders, yet surprisingly thick. Shika herself has noted that her bob-esque hairdo irritates her mother to no end; for the woman believes her daughter should embrace femininity and all of its virtues. Though such an argument has repeatedly fallen flat as far as Shika is concerned. Her gaze shines as a melodic ocean blue, noted to have incredible depth when viewed. Indeed many have stated that they would drown in her eyes should they look for too long. Many agree that is perhaps her most attractive feature. The girl's face is shown to heart-shaped and remarkably blemish free, the likely result of her mother's intervention. Her skin remains rather fair due to hours upon hours laboriously studying all the subjects the world had to offer. Thus it was rare for her to see the light of day. Adorning her frame is an understated red with gold lining, chosen at her mother's behest. Though it's comfort and practicality speaks to Hime, providing a rare compromise between the two. Fitted to her feet are standard shinobi sandals that are notably the same shade of blue as her eyes. Like all things, this was done at the discretion of Sumire and Senjou, recognizing their relative as hopeless in this regard. Her shinobi uniform is shown to be typical of Konohagakure shinobi, wearing a flack jacket emblazoned with the Uzushiogakure symbol on the right shoulder. Underneath is the typical fishnet protection though hers is shown to be vermillion in color. A stylistic choice that serves no purpose beyond differentiation. Her trusty footwear from her casual attire remains, its dual usage remaining one of her favorite things about the sandals. Unlike most, she wears her forehead protector around her waist, it's ornately carved Konohagakure leaf prominently displayed. A secondary outfit is her anbu attire, noted to barely deviate from the standard fare. This includes black shinguards and a stone gray vest. Hime's mask is noted to be reminiscent of a mockingbird; it points to her tendencies for independence as well as her witty nature despite her very small if non-existent friend group. Strapped to her back is a wickedly sharp wakizashi, noted to be kept in perfect condition at all times for the sake of being able to defend herself against a hostile pursuant should such misfortune present itself. Though it should be noted that she is more than capable of conjuring of a shadow equivalent for the sake of battling several opponents. Shikahime also possesses a tertiary attire due to her membership in the Medic Corps. They are noted to be unpretentious scrubs that retain an azure hue, lightening her potent gaze ever so slightly. Her feet reside comfortably in closed toed shoes for the sake of good hygiene while her hands are tucked away in gloves. For the idea of spreading of germs in a healing room is something she detests wholeheartedly. Occasionally she'll wear a white lab coat over the scrubs, signifying her status as a lab technician within the greater Medic Corps. Though she has nearly completed her M.D., signifying she'll be a doctor in the future. Abilities Exceptional. Despite being only a recently promoted chūnin level shinobi, Shikahime has proven herself capable of jōnin-level feats, namely advanced usage within the ninjutsu and medical ninjutsu spheres. Her overall prowess has rendered her capable of surpassing several of chūnin peers, many of whom had stood at that rank for far longer than her. It is noted that she is actively researching ways to incorporate her medical ninjutsu into her Nara hiden, noting a shadow's overall versatility would allow her to reach a greater number of people in a shorter amount of time. Besides this, she has developed several countermeasures to some of Konoha's more infamous techniques, noting that without a clan regulating the use of such abilities they could easily fall into enemy hands, hence preparation being a necessary component for that fateful day. It is noted that with sustained growth, she has the potential to become the Hokage one day, potentially giving her clan its first member in the highest office the village has to offer. For now however, Shika seeks to hone the abilities in her existing arsenal before branching out to other avenues to attain the varied assets that all Hokage worthy shinobi eventually possess. Ninjutsu Nara Clan Techniques Perhaps Shikahime's true bread and butter is the set known as the Nara Clan hiden. Having been trained in it extensively from the time she could walk and talk, Shika has considerably advanced knowledge in its versatility and various idiosyncrasies. In particular, she possesses particular proficiency in the usage of the Shadow Imitation Technique, able to link her shadow to several opponents at a time, while keeping a tight grip on their actions, leaving very few capable of breaking her shadow grips, the notable exceptions being entirely composed of exalted clan figures such as Shikamaru Nara and his two sons. It is for this reason that she trains extensively to improve her chakra control, in order to further her level of control over more formidable opponents. While still relying on this basic portion of the hiden, Shika has shown the ability to alter her own shadow, forming several geometrical shapes such as a squares, circles, rectangles and triangles depending on the circumstances. It is later revealed by Shika that this is possible through the uncharacteristic manipulation of the Yin Release, which is responsible for forming the backbone of this technique. Because of this, Shika is no longer solely reliant on the sun's rays in order to strengthen her clan's hiden, allowing her greater flexibility in battle. She would use this unique property for more sinister purposes in the future. Shika has also shown the ability to utilize more advanced portions of the clan's hiden effectively, particularly the Shadow Sewing Technique, which taking advantage of largely shadows allows her to incapacitate and subdue a squad of shinobi quickly before moving on to the next step of her strategy. In this regard, Shikahime has also shown particular aptitude for its derivative of shadow gathering, utilizing all the training and knowledge at her disposal to make life as miserable as possible for the opponent. To be specific, the derivative's wide range of applications in terms of shurikenjutsu and usage of projectiles and other materials in the area make it highly practical. It also led to Shika's making of more physical creations that capitalize on gathering's destructive potential. This can involve the Shadow Clutch Technique, one of her clan's most difficult techniques to master and combat with effectively. However, because of her allowed pronounced chakra control, Shikahime has shown notable efficiency, allowing her maximize the technique in order to move and manipulate solid objects through the use of her own shadow. In particular, she had shown competence with lifting things several times her own size without too notable effort, though she has noted that there are times where this can tire her out quickly, leaving room for improvement in her mind. Such control has only improved with the timeskip as she learned to move beyond her clan's seemingly rudimentary if cunning manipulation of pre-existing shadow. For Shikahime has learned how to create them, giving them sentience by first developing them on surfaces before applying three dimensional properties to the object in question. Allowing her to no longer rely on the sun and other objects of light like her forebears. By imbuing them with an extra layer of yin dominant chakra, she can allow them to harm the opponent in a physical manner, devouring the target's yang component while feeding the vitality of the creature in question. The ultimate consequence being the adversary's presumed death as their specific yin-yang ratio is upset, causing the body to deconstruct into nothingness. Because they are shadows in their initial iteration, they can easily mold their shapes to suit Shikahime's purposes, whether it is reconnaissance, infiltration, battle, or assassination. Likewise, they can blend into other shadows, allowing them to hide and record information unnoticed, harmonizing their ratio to match the shadow of the individual they are tailing. In addition, Shika has managed to imbue them with chakra absorption qualities, allowing them to immobilize or incapacitate the opponent while Shika finishes them off. Though perhaps more sinister is the woman's ability to consume said shadows, whether they are of her own design or a product of something else. In regards to the shadows of those that are her opposition, they're chakra becomes her dinner. A twist on the woman's seemingly insatiable appetite. A further development to Shika's shadow games is the introduction of harming the shadow of her foes. By manipulating her own construct base, she can allow both her shadows and her own attacks to inflict damage on that counteragent. Such a process is completed by knitting the two pieces together, allowing any damage to be reflected onto the target. I.e the bisection of the shadow would result in the bisection of the target, tearing the limbs from a shadow would appear as tearing off the arms of the victim. Such measures while extreme prove to be ultimately beneficial in causing the person to succumb to Shikahime's will. However, she's still fine tuning the mechanism so that she can control it remotely, putting her safely out of harm's way while handing the woman decisive victories and a chance to recoup if necessary... Nature Transformation Chakra Control Despite only a recently promoted chūnin, Shikahime has displayed signs of excellent chakra control from an early age. It manifested first in her ability to mold chakra internally, easily mastering the Water Surface Walking Practice and Tree Climbing Practice before applying the basic principles of the former to walking across other surfaces with different properties. Her mastery has reached the point where she can subconsciously track and adjust for minute variations within the surface that she is trekking. In other words, the chakra positioned underneath her feet is adjusted for thickness, width, length and a dozen other properties as Shika walks across surfaces as varied as ice, lava, and other substantial exteriors. It has been noted that she is looking to incorporate this refined control with her wind release abilities, potentially allowing her to trek across unsubstantial tops such as the atmosphere by creating temporary footholds with her wind nature. Another aspect of her apparent chakra control is hand seal proficiency, as she is capable of performing a good portion of her techniques with only one hand seal, a feat that is only a further confirmation of her prodigyhood in the eyes of her fellow clan members. However, in her personal opinion she won't be satisfied until she can form every single technique in her stockpile with a single handseal before eventually moving on to no handseals at all. In addition, Shika extends this fine-tuned asset of chakra control to the more intricate aspects of medical ninjutsu, allowing her to reach comparable expertise to notable members in that field. However, Shika claims that she is not entirely at their level yet, having much work to do before she can call herself an equal in that specific type of ninjutsu. One way that seeks to improve this already solid control is the mastery of a certain technique and its derivatives. This also extends the usage of the Chakra Transfer technique, allowing Shika to send chakra into her allies in order to empower more potent yet ultimately more taxing techniques. Her expertise with this deceptively basic discipline allows her to implement transfers over a radius of several meters, allowing her to reach several allies at a time, ultimately proving critical in times of trouble. It has been noted that Shikahime has linked this ability with her shadow manipulation, allowing for the potential advantage of absorption from her opponent's own reserves should the need be, though Shikahime's own personal code of ethics has prevented her from trekking down this path for the time being. However, as Shika is further exposed to the larger world this restraint could change, making this development a dangerous one for those that she call's foe. Medical Ninjutsu This portion became part of her profession after Shikahime stumbled upon Nara Clan book of medicinal remedies. In particular the mass of vocabulary and various techniques fascinated her, as Shika saw it as an opportunity to prove her mettle within the Nara hierarchy. Stemming from her chakra prowess, Shikahime quickly became effective at utilizing the Mystical Palm Technique a commonality between all medical-nin in the shinobi world. Because of her proficiency with the technique and her chakra control, Shikahime has shown the ability to heal two patients simultaneously, using a single hand for each while still possessing the full potency of two hands. However such a maneuver has proved taxing on her chakra reserves, thus she limits such a application to only dire situations. Perhaps a greater achievement is her ability to use Delicate Illness Extraction Technique, a more advanced application of the original technique, one that requires a very precise procedure and excellent chakra manipulation, otherwise both the patient and user could be harmed. With the passage of time the woman became more well-versed in the technical terms used in the medical field, while becoming knowledgeable on the limits and various organs/systems within the human body. Allowing her to treat her patients both effectively and efficiently, maximizing the amount of work she can do in a short amount of time. In particular, Shikahime has played around the application of shadow healing. Because the shadow mimics the shape of the person in question, it would share the outer deformities and injuries of the individual. Thus the woman experimented with reforming the shadow as a whole & healthy copy of its attached human, while delicately mixing yin and yang to carry over the changes to the target, knitting their broken body into together and boosting their attributes slightly. However, Shika has noted such a process can be time consuming, limiting its practicality, though such a task can be addressed somewhat by the introduction of shadow clones, that would carry her expertise and perform the same procedure on other patients. On the other hand, because she is manipulating what has essentially become a part of her, such a technique is minimally taxing to her chakra, causing the woman to opt for such measures when the time is ripe.... Intelligence Learning Capabilities Other Skills It is noted that her skill beyond basic is ninjutsu is rather varied for a person of her young age. Despite not specializing in it, Shikahime is nevertheless a capable practitioner of taijutsu, capable of disarming kunai and shuriken wielding shinobi that threatened her team with a few coordinated kicks and punches. In regards to her size, she is surprisingly strong, throwing opponents several times her size a fair distance away with one throw. She is also a rather proficient genjutsu user, her understanding of the Yin Release aiding her greatly in that regard. She particularly enjoys the use of confusing an opponent's sense of direction, along with occasionally resorting to it's derivative of two-fold in order to lull the opponent into a false sense of security, capitalizing on their comfort in order to end them permanently. She also has utilized the yin properties of her clan's hiden in order to trap her opponent in genjutsu for the duration of her control over them, while preventing them from escaping through dispelling the genjutsu. The secondary effect is achieved by her control over the opponent's movements, and being able to simply reactivate the technique should it somehow be reversed. Lastly, she has shown some aptitude for fūinjutsu, taking the humdrum Enclosing Technique and coupling it with her shadow manipulation in order to permanently trap the opponent. Category:Konohagakure Resident Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Nara Clan Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Medic-nin Category:ANBU Category:Root Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality